


A Random Instance

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, cursing, first encounters, salads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where two women meet for the first time because of a pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Instance

The long line for the bank teller left her annoyed, she was supposed to be at a meeting with a client in half an hour, the time being wasted in this line. There were too few bank tellers today she thought as another person took their turn meeting with one. It was the start of the new month and everyone had decided to arrive at the same time to pay their bills. A familiar buzz began in her pocket as her cell phone rang. She took the call, getting glares from the people ahead of her.

"Hello? Yes. Okay call me back when you can reschedule then." She sighed as she hung up, the meeting was canceled but now she was left with no client at the moment. A woman walked up behind her to take her place at the end of the line. Nora paid no heed to her until she heard the shuffling of a bag and a curse mutter under an exasperated breath.

"Uhm excuse me." She turned around to face the stranger. Nora became speechless at the sight. The woman was gorgeous, her medium waved hair fitted the contours of her face. She had a tick red trench coat that struck her out of place, a news boy cap covering her head. 

_Was she a member of the press?_

"It seems I've forgotten my pen, may I borrow one of yours?"

Nora was at a loss of words as she fumbled through her coat pocket and produced a silver Mont Blanc fountain pen passing it to the stranger. She didn't even realize she got called up to the bank teller till she heard the woman in front of her cough and gestured for her to go. Nora quickly deposited her monthly rent's check into the accounts, the whole transaction feeling like a daydream as her mind thought of the stranger in the same room. She was soon over with her business, leaving in a hurry out the door. Her heels hit the concrete in loud footsteps as Nora walked a few blocks away from the bank. It wasn't until she was going down into the subway that she remembered about the pen. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

That pen belonged to her late husband and she let a stranger borrow it. Crap.

_A very hot stranger._

She frowned and turned around nearly bumping into the starting rush hour of commuters. Nora walked as fast she could back into the bank, hoping the stranger that took her attentions was still there. It was a long shot that didn't pay off. She sighed in annoyance.

_Great I lost Nate's pen._

The woman walked around the area unsure of what she was doing. She felt inclined to just walk off the loss of her husband's pen. It had already been 2 months since he had been killed in action in a far off country fighting for a freedom that was always being constantly abused by people in higher positions. The loss still held her heart, time was taking it's sweet time to get her through this. She crossed the street and passed an Italian restaurant, the smells reminding her of her lack of eating. Nora would have paid no mind if it wasn't for a flash of red catching her eye.  
There she was, leaving her food to get cold as she decided that the borrowed pen was a better snack to nibble on as she read the daily paper. The sight left a pit of want start in Nora, something she refused to admit as she entered the patio area of the restaurant. She sat across the other woman as smoothly and coolly as possible, ordering a simple salad to a passing waiter who gave her a curious look. The woman across her lifted her gaze from the paper and shot her a surprised look.

"Oh...hey there. Do I know you?"  
"I believe you have something that belongs to me."  
She shot her a skeptical look and then realization hit her as she looked down at the pen in her hand.  
"Oh, OH I'm sorry. Thank you!" The woman passed her the pen, Nora looked at it peculiarly.  
"I see you've been using it well..." She eyed the subtle teeth marks, giving a small smile that left the other woman to squirm uncomfortably.  
"You know this is a very expensive pen right?" Nora added twirling it before placing it back on the coat pocket.  
"Yeah, good thing you have it back. You can get going now." She huffed.

_Shit this isn't going according to plan._

"Alright then, I guess I'll get going. Have a good day, miss." Nora got up defeated just as the waiter brought in what she ordered.  
"Ah look I'm sorry, I'll pay for it but I gotta go so just leave it for her." She gestured to the woman behind her.  
"Wait! Just stay." The woman replied confusing them both.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, besides I could use the company." She smirked at her.  
Nora settled down once again on the seat as the salad was placed before her.  
"Does this mean I can still have my salad then?" She winked at her.  
The woman laughed and gestured at her.  
"Go right ahead."  
"So what is the real reason you wanted to talk and dine with me today?" She added, eyeing Nora from across the table.  
"No reason. You seemed interesting. Even if I don't know your name."  
"Piper Wright. Reporter for the Public." She extended her arm to shake hands, Nora gladly taking it, feeling the mix of soft and rough palms from a constantly working writer.  
"Nora Janik. Attorney."  
"Such a short title there Nora." She chuckled putting away the paper and taking a bite out of her now cold food. She did a small curse under her breath but continued to eat.  
"You can ask the waiter to heat it up again for you."  
"Nah I'll be fine." She smiled falsely.  
"Or you can always share this salad." 

_Crap what the hell am I thinking offering a stranger food._

"Thanks." She gladly started pushing the flower vase that separated them to the side and stabbed the crispy lettuce with her fork, inciting a snorted laugh from the other woman.  
"That was fast." Nora said amused.  
"Hey, how can I say no to a gal like you?" The attorney rose her eyebrows in surprise and felt herself blushing.  
"I mean..you seem healthy and with no sign of a cold. Did it get hot in here? The heating lamp must be set on high." She chewed on the offered food awkwardly trying to change the mood. Nora smiled and helped herself to the salad as well. They spent the hour chatting and figuring each other out. Nora learned that Piper had a younger sister. The reporter learned that her new found friend was getting a new dog. 

"Dogmeat? Seriously?"  
"Hey, he's a sweet rescue. Poor guy probably had cannibals as the previous owner." Nora shrugged.  
The day wore on until the plates of food were taken away and they both overstayed their welcome, getting reminders to pay the bill.  
"Here I'll take this." Nora insisted.  
"Are you kidding me? I'd feel bad. Let's split it." She said taking her wallet out.  
"How about I pay for this bill and you pay for dessert?" Nora said beating her to the bill as she handed her card over to the waiter.  
"Fine." Piper pouted as she got up.  
"Where to next then Blue?"  
"Blue?"  
"You got blue ink smeared on the left side of your neck. Under your shirt collar there." She gestured.

"Shit really?!" Nora blinked and brought out her compact mirror.  
"Why didn't you say anything before?!"  
"I thought you knew about it..." she trailed off. Piper really didn't want to admit she had been staring at the other woman's neck for a while now.  
"Crap it doesn't seem to wanna get off." She murmured as she wetted the tips of her fingers with her mouth and tried to remove the ink off.  
"Here lets go to the restroom." Piper advised as the waiter came back with Nora's card. They both thanked the waiter and headed to the washroom, a strange tension welcoming them, being the only ones there. Piper immediately set to getting a paper towel and damping it with water.

"Tilt your chin up." She gently ordered, the other woman complying.  
Nora felt warmness connect to her neck causing her to shiver.  
"You doing okay there?" Piper asked laced with concern.  
"Yeah..yeah. Just a bit rough there and a bit hot..with the paper." She stammered. 

_Utter bullshit Nora way to be smooth._

It wasn't the paper that made her shiver but the intimacy of the situation. One of Piper's fingers had brushed against her, the sensation causing her body to involuntarily react.  
"Well you are no longer Blue there." She smiled as she leaned back.  
Nora reviewed herself in the mirror both relieved and also disappointed. She double-checked, making sure no more pen marks marked her, and fixed her hair. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught Piper's reflection staring back at her.  
"I wouldn't mind it if you did call me that." She finally replied casually.  
It was the reporter's turn to shift in bewilderment.  
"Sooo..where do you wanna head for dessert?"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus drabble: I wrote a fictional missed connection for a dare from a friend. 
> 
> Borrowed Pen -f4f (Downtown)  
> You asked to borrow a pen at the bank the other day. I couldn't think straight once I turned around and accidentally gave you my late husband's Mont Blanc. I want it back please. We can meet over for dinner maybe? I'd like to get to know you better. There is a kindness in your eyes that I don't think I will be able to forget in a long while. Wishing we meet again, even if it's at the same bank.


End file.
